Displaced
by musguita
Summary: El mismo terror que se había dibujado en su mirada. Su corazón volvía a bombear sangre. Notaba como fluía por sus venas y latía en cada uno de los puntos de todo su cuerpo. Descontrolado, arrítmico corazón. Todo su ser temblaba. Sin Razón.


**Este es un short que escribí para el concurso del foro House&Cam. **

**Displaced.**

- ¿Quién de ustedes es House?

El hombre que entró por la puerta no parecía más alto que ninguno de los tres. De aspecto familiar, como si le recordasen de algo. Parecía cansado.

- La morena escuálida. – Dijo House sin dejar de apuntar en la pizarra. Cameron se levantó.

- No. Esa es la doctora Cameron.

Foreman le miró intrigado y House se giró por fin para ver quién demonios era aquel hombre.

- Yo soy el escuálido. ¿Cómo sabe su nombre? – Preguntó.

- Fui paciente suyo.

- Ah, pues deje los bombones…

_Bang._

Un ruido ensordecedor. Una milésima de segundo que lo cambia todo. No cambia nada.

Se echó las manos al pecho si su corazón se hubiese parado. Como si ese ruido hubiese activado un clic en su interior. Alguien había apretado un dispositivo, un botón que la alertó. Demasiado tarde. Los segundos corrían en su contra mientras lo veía desplomarse en el suelo. Más débil que nunca. Más herido de lo que hubiese querido estar. Parecía inerte en el suelo…

Sus ojos seguros e inquisidores eran dos lagunas que miraban atónito, perdido. Podía leer lo que pensaba, lo que sentía. Miedo, inseguridad e incertidumbre. El mismo terror que se había dibujado en su mirada. Su corazón volvía a bombear sangre. Notaba como fluía por sus venas y latía en cada uno de los puntos de todo su cuerpo. Descontrolado, arrítmico corazón. Todo su ser temblaba.

Los tres reaccionaron casi en el mismo segundo. Querían socorrer a su jefe que estaba más desvalido que nunca con un hombre apuntándole para luego señalarles a ellos con el arma.

- ¡Quietos¡No se le acerquen! – Amenazó. Se giro de nuevo hacia House y le apuntó.

Lo sentía. Lo preveía. ¿Por qué no eran capaces de ayudarle¿Por qué aquel loco entró y disparó a su jefe¿Por qué? Sin razón.

- Curioso¿no¿Quién querría hacerle daño?

_Bang._

Otra vez. Y esta vez más punzante y helador. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más mientras los de él se cerraron con ese último disparo. ¿Dónde le había dado? Apuntaba a su cabeza.

_No. Por favor, no…_

Su mente era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa. El temor a verle muerto era más fuerte que ella. No podía moverse ante el miedo y la angustia.

_No. Él no._

Y aunque la pesadilla era demasiado real, Chase y Foreman la despertaron cuando sintió que había corrido hasta su jefe moribundo aprovechando que aquel maldito lunático había escapado. Todo su cuerpo se movió hacia él instintivamente.

- ¡Tiene pulso! – Gritó Foreman.

Chase examinaba la herida del abdomen mientras ella cogía unos guantes de látex. Se los puso y presionó la herida del cuello para que Foreman hiciese lo mismo. Alertados por los disparos, aparecieron varias enfermeras que había avisado al servicio de urgencias.

Todo era una locura. La carrera desenfrenada por los pasillos del hospital para llegar a urgencias. Ninguno de los tres pensaba. Corrían y luchaban por salvarle la vida. La puerta se abrió y los tres corrían sujetando la camilla.

- Le han disparado. – Dijo Foreman.

- Dos veces. – Dijo Cameron.

- Una en el abdomen, otra en el cuello. – Finalizó Chase.

Sus ojos parpadearon como volviendo de un sueño profundo y siniestro.

- Hola…

- Te vas a poner bien, te vas a poner bien. – Afirmó desesperada.

- Y tú qué sabes…

Incluso estando al borde de la muerte resultaba sarcástico, hiriente. Hubiese reído ante ese comentario pero el miedo y toda la verdad que encerraban esas palabras lo impedían.

- Di a Cuddy… Que me ponga ketamina…

Fue lo último que dijo mientras el personal de urgencias la apartaba. Vio sus ojos cerrarse. Más angustia. Observaban a escasos metros como aquella gente hacia lo imposible por salvarle la vida. Sentían impotencia por no haber hecho más.

_¿Ketamina?_

Se preguntó mientras miraba atónita. Otro click en su cabeza y salió corriendo en busca de Cuddy. Había algo dentro de ella que le decía que aquello no podía esperar. Corría sin dirección aparente. Sus manos con los guantes aún ensangrentados. La sangre de House. Notó como otro cuerpo la golpeaba de lleno y dio unos pasos hacia atrás aturdida.

- ¿Dónde está? – Wilson sonaba urgente, desesperado.

Miraba la sangre en sus manos y su miedo en sus ojos. Respiraban rápidamente y no eran capaces de razonar con claridad.

- Ha dicho que quiere ketamina. – Miró a Cuddy suplicante y recuperando el aliento.

- ¿Ketamina? – Preguntó contrariada.

- Es un tratamiento… - Wilson no se veía muy capaz de articular con coherencia.

- Tratamiento con ketamina… - Cuddy buscaba algo en su cabeza que lo explicara. – Hace tiempo leí un artículo sobre el tratamiento con ketamina. Se trata de reiniciar el cerebro del paciente induciéndole un coma y dándole ketamina… Pero es muy peligroso. Las probabilidades de que funcione son del cincuenta por ciento y puede sufrir alucinaciones o daños neurológicos graves.

Cuddy dirigió la mirada a Wilson con extremada preocupación y buscando respuesta. Él no sabía como era posible que aquello estuviese ocurriendo. Los brazos en jarra, con las manos sobre su cintura y manteniendo la mirada a Cuddy. Les miró preguntándose si de aquella manera lograrían entenderse y llegar a una solución.

- ¿Entonces? – Preguntó desesperada.

- Es muy peligroso. Incluso aunque al principio funcionase es posible que después vuelva a lo mismo de siempre y sea peor… - Dijo por fin Wilson. – Pero él lo ha pedido.

- ¿Estás insinuando que debemos hacerlo? – Preguntó Cuddy cada vez más confusa.

- No podemos negarnos a ello. Por muy loco que sea este plan y mucho peligro que implique este tratamiento, es lo que quiere. Además no sabemos todo lo que puede acarrear en el futuro… - Cogió a Cuddy por el brazo mientras la guiaba a urgencias.

Los vio alejarse. Se sentía confusa. ¿Acabarían dándole aquel tratamiento¿Cuánto peligro correría House? Se miró las manos. La sangre de nuevo. Apretó los puños y fue hacia la sala de diagnóstico. Se encontró con los empleados de seguridad y la policía que salían. Entró cabizbaja. Todavía temblaba aunque ahora se sentía más calmada.

Sus ojos se clavaron en la macha de sangre que había en la moqueta. Notaba la angustia presionándole el pecho y podía oír la sangre que fluía por sus venas. Había restregado sus manos sus temblorosas manos por la bata blanca, manchada con la sangre de los guantes que aún no se había quitado. Casi se los arrancó de las manos y los tiró con fuerza. Sus ojos ahora llenos de lágrimas observaban esos guantes. Todo era parte de él en aquella sala. La moqueta, los guantes, ella. No pudo aguantarlo más y rompió a llorar como una niña. No controlaba su respiración y tampoco la intensidad de su llanto.

Notó como una mano la tocaba el hombro. Un gesto que dudaba. Se giró ligeramente para ver a Chase. Más alejado Foreman también la miraba. Los tres compartían un dolor demasiado profundo. Sin él, los tres estaban perdidos. Chase apretó su hombro mientras intentaba parecer fuerte. Ella sentía que iba a derrumbarse allí mismo y se abrazó a su compañero, su amigo al fin y al cabo. Foreman se acercó a ellos. Cameron sintió su presencia y alargó su mano hacia Foreman que la cogió con fuerza. Ahora lloraban Chase y Cameron mientras su amigo luchaba por no hacerlo. Jamás se habían sentido tan unidos y lo peor de todo es algo así fuese la causa.

No se percataron de que alguien en el pasillo les miraba. Wilson había tratado de ser fuerte. Había tomado junto a Cuddy una decisión trascendental que podía cambiarlo todo. No sabía si había hecho lo correcto. Tal vez la idea de perder a su mejor amigo, su hermano, había nublado su juicio. Pero sinceramente solo podía pensar en hacer lo que él mismo hubiese hecho. Él lo había pedido y era consciente del riesgo al que estaba expuesto. Tenía que jugársela por él.

Y allí estaban las tres personas que día a día trabajaban con él. Rotos por el dolor y llorando. Sintió deseos de gritar, de llorar, de golpear a alguien, de matar a ese loco. _Maldito hijo de puta_, pensó. Quería llorar. Fue hasta su despacho y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Habían hablado con la policía sobre lo ocurrido. Les hicieron las mismas preguntas. Les resultaba familiar pero no sabían quien era, no podían darle un nombre y les frustraba no servir de nada ni para eso. Se encontraban sentados en el despacho de House, pero ninguno ocupaba su silla. Cameron mantenía la mirada fija en la pelota. Foreman a su lado ojeaba una revista médica pero no podía concentrarse. Chase se había sentado en uno de los muebles y apoyaba la espalda en el cristal. Miraba al techo y jugueteaba con un bolígrafo. Se sobresaltaron cuando Cuddy entró acompañada por Wilson.

- Ya ha salido del quirófano. Pasará las siguientes setenta y dos horas en la UCI. – Dijo Cuddy suavemente.

Frotaba sus manos sudorosas nerviosamente. El miedo se había apoderado de todos. Cameron miró a Wilson que se había fijado en la mancha de sangre en la moqueta. No podía verla desde donde estaba sentada pero reconoció esa mirada perdida. Ella había sentido algo parecido antes. Se levantó del sillón y apretó su brazo suavemente haciendo que Wilson volviese a la realidad y la mirase.

- Se pondrá bien. – Dijo casi susurrando.

Wilson suspiró y asintió con la mirada. En esos momentos cualquier cosa que se dijesen estaba de más, pero aquel gesto y saber que alguien más compartía su sufrimiento le hacía sentir mejor. Se sentía orgulloso por su amigo, por haber creado un grupo de trabajo que estuviesen tan unidos y que le admirasen y respetasen más de lo que él mismo sabría nunca. Se había ganado a aquellas personas siendo él mismo.

- ¿Ha dicho algo la policía¿Saben quien lo hizo? – Preguntó Foreman.

- Todavía no. – Contestó Wilson.

Aquellas setenta y dos horas se hicieron interminables. Wilson solía pasar sus horas libres al pie de su cama. Siempre que no tenía que atender algún paciente se llevaba sus papeles allí y trabajaba esperando que su amigo despertase. Y cuando él no podía, allí estaba Cameron. Noche y día. Prácticamente al final había convencido a Wilson para que se centrase en el trabajo porque ellos no tendrían ninguno mientras House estuviese en ese estado. Wilson lo agradeció. Había empezado a notar su dejadez con sus pacientes y se sentía culpable por ello. Sabía además, que si alguien debía estar allí después de él, esa era Cameron.

Aquel día se sentía más cansada que nunca. Miró el reloj. Casi sesenta y ocho horas. No es que fuese a despertar a las setenta y dos horas y un minuto exactamente pero no quería que estuviese solo cuando abriese los ojos. Temía que pudiese despertar y sentirse desorientado, aturdido y sobre todo por el dolor que podía sentir. Se dijo así misma que tampoco debía preocuparse por algo así porque eso no ocurriría con House.

Acercó su silla. Podía sentir sus ojos cerrarse y de vez en cuando los mantenía cerrados unos segundos. Miró a su alrededor. No había ninguna enfermera o paciente. Miró a House. Parecía tan apacible. La gustaba el sonido que producía cuando respiraba. Pausado, calmado. Un hilo de aire. Cogió su mano como tantas veces había hecho durante esos días.

- Te vas a poner bien. – Dijo.

Se lo había repetido mil veces. No había rezado porque como ya le había dicho a él mismo, era atea. Incluso en un momento como ese seguía a sus principios. Solo tenía fe en aquellos que trabajaban con ella, en los médicos que habían salvado su vida, en Wilson y Cuddy y sobre todas las cosas tenía fe en él. En aquel hombre que era tan hiriente y punzante. Tenía fe en él porque era honesto. Tenía fe en que despertaría. Apoyó su cabeza en la cama, a escasos centímetros del brazo de House. Cerró los ojos. Necesitaba dormir unos minutos nada más.

Abrió los ojos. Aunque la luz era suave, le molestaba. Los cerró y los abrió más lentamente. Miró a un lado y a otro. Estaba en la UCI. Respiró hondo. Estaba vivo. ¿Qué coño había pasado? Volvió a respirar hondo. Y esta vez pudo olerla. Miró a su derecha y allí estaba, con el pelo casi cubriéndole la cara. La boca entreabierta y respirando suavemente. Parecía tan feliz. Sonrió para si mismo recordando su alucinación. Tal vez ese momento también lo era. Sintió como la mano de ella sujetaba la suya. No la apretaba. Aquello sí era real. Cerró los ojos y volvió a dormir.

Cuando despertó habían pasado dos horas. Se maldijo así misma por haber pasado tanto tiempo dormida pero no parecía que hubiese ocurrido algo grave. Cogió el libro que estaba leyendo esas horas de guardia y separó la silla de la cama de House. Aún quedaban dos protocolarias horas más.

- Que pena das.

Levantó la vista y cerró el libro dejándolo a un lado. Sonrió aliviada y feliz.

_Se ha puesto bien._

**Azure Ray - Displaced **

It's just a simple line  
I can still hear it all of the time  
If i can just hold on tonight  
I know that nothing  
Nothing survives  
Nothing survives  
I think i'm turned around  
I'm looking up  
Not looking down  
And when i'm standing still  
Watching you run  
Watching you fall   
Fall into me

Am i making something worthwhile out of this place  
Am i making something worthwhile out of this chase  
I am displaced  
I am displaced

And she's my friend of all friends  
She's still here when everyone's gone  
She doesn't have to say a thing  
We'll just keep laughing all night long  
All night long

Am i making something worthwhile out of this place   
Am i making something worthwhile out of this chase  
I am displaced  
I am displaced

It's just a simple line  
I can still hear it all of the time  
If i can just hold on tonight  
I know that no one  
No one survives  
No one survives.


End file.
